


Luminary Dad

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Family, Gift Fic, Infidelity, Multi, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Kaito is finally going to fulfill his dream of going to space even if it means leaving his family.





	Luminary Dad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [detectivesquiggle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=detectivesquiggle).



> So, Steph, remember when we had that discussion about Kaito leaving Maki all dramatically?
> 
> This could probably be better, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Kaito gripped Maki’s shoulders giving her an exaggeratedly serious look.

“Uh,” Maki stuttered unsure how to deal with this uncharacteristically intense Kaito.

“Maki-roll, you know I love you, right?”

“Yeah?” It came out sounding too much like a question, and his brows furrowed a bit.

“Well, I do, okay? So, just remember that when I tell you this.”

Maki set hardened eyes on him. “Just spit whatever it is out already.”

He gave a heavy sigh. “You know I’ve been training to be an astronaut and that astronauts go to space.”

Well, duh.

Oh.

_Oh. Shit._

“Kaito,” she said harsher than she meant. There was a twinge of regret in his eyes. “It’s my fault for not realizing this would happen.”

He shook his head. “No, I should have talked to you about this long before,” he made a vague motion to her stomach (which was funny considering she was by no means currently pregnant).

She could not help smiling softly at this more familiar gesture. “It’s okay. Really. I’m not some helpless damsel.” She flexed her arm to display her evident muscles.

He dropped his hands with a sheepish expression. “I know that!”

She gave a little laugh at how cute he looked. But it was soon replaced with unexpected sadness at the realization that she would not see his face for who-knows-how-long. Still, she would never ask him to give up his dream. Even if it meant raising their son alone. “Honestly, just go. We’ll be waiting here for you.”

Kaito sighed in relief before leaning down to give her a kiss. “Thanks, hun.” He smiled brightly. “I’ll bring back a bunch of stories.”

That she did not doubt. “Do you know how long you’ll be gone?” she asked hesitantly.

“Not really.” He looked away as if ashamed. “Maybe six years?”

Her breath caught. She didn’t know what she was expecting. Space trips were not short. Determinedly, she kept the smile on her face. “I’ll make sure Gonta knows you when you return.”

“Y—yeah.” His voice wavered as if just now realizing he would be missing out on his son’s childhood.

She leaned up to give him a deeper kiss. Then she gave him a playful but forceful shove. “Now, go! Go make us proud.”

Kaito nearly sprinted down the driveway to their cozy little home. How he missed the feel of gravity, the vibrant colors of earth, and most of all his precious wife and son. When he reached the door, his hand hesitated on the handle, though. It might be his home, but he had not been home for eight years. He owed them a warning knock.

His giddiness numbed when a startled Maki answered the door with a young child in her arms. Had she been pregnant when he left? But this little girl looked around six. Pushing that thought aside for the time being, he pulled her into a tight embrace.

“K—kaito?” she asked incredulously.

“I know I should have called first, but I was just so excited to be back.”

“T—that’s okay.”

He held her at arm’s length to look her and the child over. “You look well. Who’s this? Are you babysitting or something?”

She looked away with a blush which did not sit well with him. It had always taken a lot to make her blush in the past. “Talk to me, Maki-roll. I won’t be mad, swear.”

She set the little girl down. “Go play with Gonta in the other room?”

The girl grinned and nodded. “Okay, mommy.”

Only after she was out of the room did Maki meet his eyes again. “Here. Come sit down.” They moved to the couch. “I didn’t realize how hard it would be to raise Gonta on my own. I mean, raising him was fine, but I still needed money. It was more a problem balancing work and mothering. Then I met Shuichi, and he offered to help, and—”

“Shuichi?” he asked with interest. “Shuichi from school?”

“Yeah,” she answered quietly. “He offered to synchronize schedules and help watch Gonta, and well…One thing led to another.”

She wasn’t looking at him or elaborating, but Kaito’s brain did a pretty good job of filling in the blanks. The girl had called her mommy, after all. “Okay,” he said.

“Okay?” She looked confused.

“Okay,” he said decisively. “Where does that leave us?”

“Leave us?” Her brow furrowed. Then she deflated with a soft “oh” noise. “Kaito, you’re my husband,” she said as if that answered everything.

“Yeah, but you now have a kid with another man.”

She shrunk in on herself. “To my defense, it wasn’t like I could have told you or asked for permission even if I’d wanted to.”

“I know that. Like I said, I’m not mad.”

“You’re not?”

He sighed. “I was gone for _eight years_. That’s a helluva long time.”

“Yeah,” she agreed quietly.

Just then, a young preteen ran into the room soon followed by the girl from earlier. “Miu’s being vulgar again,” he whined.

The girl, Miu, crossed her arms definitely, sporting an expression she definitely got from Maki. “Not my fault Gonta’s being a big dick.”

Kaito’s mouth dropped at her words.

“Now, Miu, haven’t I told you not to talk like that or to pick on your brother?”

“But, mommy, he won’t listen to me about him being a bastard.”

“Gonta’s not!” Gonta wailed.

“Yeah, huh. Tell him, mommy.”

Maki frowned. “Miu, that is mean. Do you want to grow up to be a meany?”

Miu looked close to tears. “Noo.”

“Then don’t be mean to your brother.”

“But I’m not! He is a bastard.”

“Gonta’s not!” Gonta cried.

“Then why do I have a dad and you don’t?”

Kaito decided this was as best a time to speak up. “Uh, hi, son.”

Gonta studied him before looking at Maki in question. “That’s right, Gonta. That’s your daddy.”

Gonta walked to him, and Kaito placed his hand over the kid’s head. “You’ve gotten so big.”

“Cause you been gone long time.”

“I know, son. Do you know where daddy was?”

The kid nodded. “Went up into the stars.”

“That’s right. Daddy had lots of adventures. Want to hear about them?”

Gonta nodded, and the family listened attentively to his tales for hours.

The next day, Shuichi came. To say he was surprised to see Kaito would have been an understatement. Kaito had practically had to grab him by his coat to keep him from running away.

“Come in, we’re family now, right?”

Shuichi eyed him as if he expected him to lead him to a hidden torture dungeon. Kaito just laughed it off, leading him with a friendly hand to the couch.

They sat there awkwardly until Maki entered the room to check on the chicken pot pie cooking in the oven. “Oh, Shuichi!” she exclaimed happily.

He gave her a tentative wave. “Yeah, hi.”

Looking at the pot pie to make sure it wasn’t burning, she came to sit between them on the couch. “He knows.”

“What?”

“It’s fine.”

Shuichi was not convinced.

Kaito set a gentle hand on the man’s knee. “Relax, man. You’re my best friend.”

He gave a bitter laugh. “Sure. Even though I stole your wife.”

“What are you talking about? She looks here to me.” It didn’t look like Shuichi appreciated his joke. “Okay, but seriously, I was gone for a long time. It’s fine. My only question is, where does this leave us?” he asked again.

“Uh,” Shuichi looked lost for words, but Maki spoke up instead.

“The question is, what are you comfortable with, Kaito? With Miu we can’t just go back as if this never happened.”

“Duh, and I wouldn’t ask that of either of you.”

“Then, what are you thinking?”

That was what he wanted to know. “I want to know what you two want.”

“I want you back.”

“That’s not what I mean. Do you love him?”

Maki clamped her mouth shut, but that blush from yesterday was there again. That was enough answer for him.

“Okay, then. We’re already family, so we might as well just make it official.”

“What are you talking about?” Shuichi asked.

“Have you been living here or anything?”

“I have stayed over quite a bit, yes.”

“Then, just move in already.”

The look on Shuichi’s face was priceless, and Kaito couldn’t help laughing. “You are so taking this worse than I did, and you knew this was gonna happen eventually.”

“I was expecting to run for the hills while you simmered down, not for you to ask me to move in.”

Maki smacked Kaito playfully. “Yeah, I didn’t even get the chance to ask.”

“First come, first serve.”

She huffed in mock offense. “Do you have a crush on my boyfriend?”

“Maybe I do.”

Shuichi shifted uncomfortably. “Funny.”

“I’m not joking,” he said in all seriousness. “At least, I used to back in school.”

“You’re serious? Oh my god, you are.” He slumped back against the couch looking worn out.

Maki turned to Kaito with interest. “You never told me that.”

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want you getting jealous.”

Shuichi laughed. “This whole thing has to be a joke.”

“Naw, I’m serious. I seriously had a crush on you, seriously married Maki, seriously left her, and seriously am asking if you want to move in. Better than sharing custody of Miu, right?”

“But…”

When he didn’t continue, Maki smiled and took his hand in hers. “If you don’t have any objections, then…when do you want to do this?”

“Yeah, Shuichi, when do you want to do this?”

Just then, little Miu scrambled into the room and clutched to her dad’s leg. “Yeah, daddy, when do you want to do this?”

“I guess tomorrow?”


End file.
